


The Plunder of the Youngest Heir of Durin

by doctormccoy



Series: Ori and the Debauchery of the Line of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Commission fic, Dirty Talk, Experienced!Ori, Fingering, First Time, Kili is vocal in bed, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Post BoFA, Rimming, Virginity, virgin!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor has been reclaimed and now that they finally have the time and space to be together, Ori intends to thoroughly enjoy having the gorgeous young Prince as a lover. But when they get the opportunity to have sex without interruption, Ori is faced with a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plunder of the Youngest Heir of Durin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Commission fic delivery for Tagath!
> 
> Alternatively titled, "Ori and the Debauchery of the Line of Durin".

This was definitely not how this was supposed to go.

Ori stares up at Kili like he's just learned Nori and Dwalin were secretly in love and the whole passionately despising one another thing was just a front.

Okay, perhaps that's a little dramatic, but, the bombshell that had just been dropped on him was a pretty close second to the idea of his brother going doe eyed over the gruff Captain of the Guard. 

"You're a virgin? Like a real, bona fide virgin?" he asked dumbly, and Kili has the grace to look a little embarrassed at the utter shock in his lover's voice.

"Well, yes. Ma always told Fili and I that we couldn't risk lying with a dwarrowdam that wasn't our wife or betrothed, because of the risk for a child, and I just never had time to properly court a lady as my betrothed, or to even lie with another male. I was always busy training with my bow and swords, and then there was lessons with Balin on politics and reading and writing and maths, and then survival training with Dwalin and Uncle.."

Kili trails off, looking sheepish, though Ori does feel as if things make a bit more sense, now. 

"I always just assumed that, as a Prince, you'd have plenty of dwarves ready and willing to lie with you," he admits, sitting up and pushing Kili to slide off his lap, running a hand through his fringe of light brown hair. Well, this wasn't the way he'd wanted their first time together to go, but, Ori supposed he could make do. 

A faint pink flush fills Kili's cheeks, and Ori can't help but think it was a little cute that his love was still a virgin. It meant that Ori would be his first and it was a rather thrilling prospect to get to be the one dwarf to debauch this beautiful heir of Durin. 

"There were always suitors and... propositions. But I never had the time for them, or the privacy. Could _you_ do your business with my Uncle and Ma right downstairs?"

A fair point, Ori concedes. There were many things less frightening than the prospect of Dori coming upstairs to see his youngest brother being plowed into the bed by a dwarf twice his size, like being eaten alive by a troll, or roasted by a dragon, or the plague.

Something gives him pause, though, and he arches an eyebrow at Kili, crossing one bare leg over the other.

"Is Fili still a virgin, too?"

Kili's fumbling, incoherent answer and brilliant red blush were all Ori needed to know. He files that interesting tidbit away for later, though, and focuses his attentions back on the dwarf beside him, naked save his smalls and the faint tent his lingering arousal made in them. 

"Nothing to it, then. I guess today I'll be the one that tops," Ori sighs, and rolls them with a neat twist that he'd learned from Nori until he's straddling Kili, who looks unfairly pretty with his hair spread around his face like a fan and a surprised expression on his face. 

"But, next time, I'm going to teach you how to fuck me," he adds in a whisper, and it's so worth it for the way Kili goes red clear to the tips of his ears and sputters. He really was a virgin through and through, and Ori was suddenly excited by the prospect of debauching the youngest Durin and teaching him everything he knew about sex. 

First, though, those smalls have to go, and Ori takes great pleasure in yanking them down and off so he can finally see all of his lover. Sure, they'd seen each other naked before, when bathing and changing clothes, but, this was hardly comparable, especially when Kili was looking up at him with his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed pink. Really, it had to be a crime that no one had come along and plundered such a beautiful dwarf before now. 

"Spread your thighs a bit more," Ori murmurs, guiding the other dwarf's legs to wrap around his waist before sliding over him to catch his mouth in a kiss, rocking his hips against Kili's ass in a promise of what was to come. 

First, though, the scribe licks a path from Kili's lips down to his chest, pausing only briefly to suck a bruise here and there. Ori may not be a possessive lover compared to most of their kind, but it'd take a stronger dwarf than he to not want the entirety of Erebor knowing Kili had been well and thoroughly debauched. 

And Kili was always so vocal and responsive when touched, too, Ori thought to himself when Kili made a strangled sobbing noise as he took a pale pink nipple between his teeth and gave a sharp tug. Ori's own nipples weren't all that sensitive, and he got bored more often than not when a lover spent too much time trying to get a reaction out of him by toying with them, but Kili had more than enough sensitivity for the two of them, a fact that the scribe was more than happy to exploit. 

While he distracts the Prince by alternating between nips and licks at his nipples, Ori slicks up his fingers with some of the oil he'd purchased on a recent trip to Dale. It had a subtle floral scent and he'd picked it because he thought it'd smell nice when Kili fucked him silly, but, now it seems he'd have to settle for enjoying the smell of it on his lover instead. 

When he slips his hand between them to press a finger against Kili's hole, though, he realizes just how tense the Prince is despite Ori's thorough attempt to distract him with his mouth. He supposed it was only natural. This was Kili's first time, and Ori remembers how nervous he'd been the first time he laid with another dwarf. 

So, Ori sits up until he's straddling Kili's waist and pours more of the oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together to coat them liberally.

"What are you going to do?" Kili almost _squeaks_ and Ori snorts in amusement as he takes in the Prince's wide eyes. No, Ori was most definitely not going to put his hand inside his lover.

Well, not today at least.

"Helping you relax. This won't be any good for either of us if you're still all stiff and anxious," he clarifies, and reaches out to rub his thumbs into the muscle of Kili's shoulders, dragging a surprised, but pleased groan from his brunet lover. Ori remembered how his first time had been eased by a thorough massage of tense muscles, and Kili was no exception, loosening up beautifully as the scribe's expert fingers rubbed at knots until they relaxed. 

Ori also has to admit that Kili looks even more edible than ever before with his skin glistening from the oil and smelling sweetly of flowers. He pays special attention to his pectorals, and soon his nipples are hard and red from his attentions, shiny with oil. His hands slide lower, leaving trails of oil across his belly, and by the time he's managed to coax Kili over onto his belly, hips propped up by a pillow and ass on display for him, the Prince is far gone with lust and need. He all but ruts against the pillow when oil slick hands pry his cheeks apart and dip between them, and this time his body eagerly accepts the digit that slips inside.

"You open up beautifully," Ori sighs, almost reverently, watching as Kili's body swallows his finger in deep, twisting it as he thrusts it in and out of him. The pucker is a clean, dusky pink from the bath they had just taken, and he leans in to swipe his tongue against the stretched rim, devouring the choked off wail this drags from his love.

"I wonder if I could make you come just from my tongue in you. I bet you'd love it, squirming and begging for more as I ate you out," he hums more to himself than to Kili, and is rewarded with a soft sob of 'please' from the other side of the pillow. 

Now that was _definitely_ something Ori was going to have to do at some point. He can just hear the noises that he would drag from his Prince if he did that, but Kili was already squirming and painfully hard just from the massage and Ori's attentions to his nipples. They'd never make it to the main event if he dragged this out much longer, and after patiently waiting all those long months of the journey to take back Erebor, and almost losing his love in the great Battle, he found he had no desire to wait any more.

His mouth finds the small puckers of scarring on Kili's back as he gently works another finger inside him, unable to help the faint ache in his chest as he remembers that horrible day. He'd watched Kili and Fili fall, pierced by half a dozen arrows between them from an attack aimed for their Uncle, slung across Beorn's back. He'd gone berserk with grief and fought his way to them, terrified that he'd find the pair of brothers dead from their wounds.

But somehow, miraculously, both had survived, and after many long months of healing, and a vicious infection from the filthy orcish arrowheads, they were finally well again.

That's why he and Kili were here, now, in his bed. They were celebrating Oin finally giving him and Fili a clean bill of health.

The memory sobers Ori up a little and he curls himself over his lover to press soft kisses to his neck and shoulders, smiling into his hair when a low, keening whine makes him aware that he's finally found Kili's prostate. 

He pegs the sensitive gland with sharp thrusts of his fingers and allows Kili to buck his hips desperately against the pillow for friction, knowing that the third finger he carefully slid inside would cause more discomfort than the first two.

"M'Gonna fuck you, now, Kili," he murmurs into his ear, delighting in the shiver he gets from the dwarf, and the ragged, whimpered 'please'. 

He removes his fingers and uses more of the oil to slick himself up, watching as Kili unconsciously spread his knees wider, baring the shiny pucker of his entrance for Ori. 

"You have such a sweet little hole, Kili. I prefer to bottom, myself, but I think you might definitely be the exception."

The Prince always had responded well to dirty talk, and it's just the same as ever when he watches Kili muffle a moan into the blankets, canting his ass up higher for the young scribe. Yes, Kili was definitely a natural bottom, and Ori would take great pleasure in seeing if he could tap into that dominant streak of his to see if he would be just as good at being a top.

He kneels on either side of Kili's spread knees and rubs his cock teasingly against the cleft of his ass, enjoying the way the head catches against the rim of his hole before slipping past. 

"Oh please, just fuck me, please, I'm so close!" comes the sobbing plea from his lover, and who was Ori to deny him when he asked so nicely?

So he grips the heavy shaft and lines himself up, moving slowly as he presses himself inside. Ori knows he's fairly large despite his small physical size, and with this being Kili's first time he wants to cause him as little discomfort as possible until he adjusts to such a big intrusion.

But like with his fingers, Kili's body swallows him eagerly, and it takes all of his will power not to buck forward and bury the rest of himself into the tight, welcoming heat. Only when he's plastered himself against his lover's back does he remember to breathe, panting softly against Kili's neck. He needs to take a second or this will be over all too soon, and from the strangled moans coming from behind the curtain of dark curls beneath him, Kili's in a similar situation.

He only dares to move when Kili begs him to in a gasp, and it's all the permission he needs to let loose. Some part of Ori wonders if he should have taken it slow their first time, but the way Kili is writhing and screaming beneath him leaves no room for argument.

If Kili wanted Ori to fuck him into a puddle, then, Ori was more than happy to oblige his Prince.

He leans back onto his knees so he can get better leverage and starts to piston his hips forward against Kili's ass, watching hungrily at the way his cock disappears into him over and over again.

"So good like this, Kee, so good. You take my cock so nicely I can hardly believe you haven't done this before," he groans, grabbing at handfuls of the dwarf's supple ass and squeezing, spreading the cheeks so he can get a better look at the place where they're joined. 

Kili's moan is muffled by the blankets, and Ori decides that just won't do.

He pulls out of him with a sharp jerk and watches the way Kili's hole clenches with the sudden emptiness before grabbing his legs and hauling him over onto his back, getting an eyeful of how wrecked he's made his lover. 

Skin still shining with the oil and nipples red and erect, Kili looks like he's already been fucked out several times already rather than in the process of the first.

"I bet you'd look good spitted between your brother and I," he whispers, and is rewarded by a soft, ragged cry, Kili's hips thrusting up and his cock purplish and slick with his own fluids. 

Ori grabs behind his knees and shoves them up to his ears until Kili gets the hint to wrap his arms around them, holding his legs up and spread wide like he was on display for his scribe.

He wastes no time in shoving himself back into the velvet heat of Kili's ass, setting a brutal pace that sends the Prince body jerking across the bed with each sharp thrust, dragging now unmuffled howls of pleasure from him.

"Or perhaps we could spit him between us, seeing as he's now the only virgin left in the Line of Durin."

Judging by the way Kili throws his head back and screams, Ori's struck a gold mine, and he presses his advantage, digging bruises into his hips with the death grip he has on them.

"I'd fuck that pretty mouth of his with my cock while you plundered him from behind. I bet you'd like that, bending him over and fucking him onto my cock. Your brother would look good stuffed full. Maybe even spread out on both of our cocks, helpless to do more than take it, begging so sweetly for more..."

Kili's entire body goes stiff, and Ori briefly worries he's gone too far, but it seems the exact opposite is true when the suffocating heat around him grows even tighter, and he watches as his lover comes with far more intensity than he's ever seen before. The position Kili is in, all but folded in half, means stripes of white end up on his throat and on his face, and Ori has one brief moment to enjoy this before his own orgasm is wrenched from him with startling force. 

He fucks them both through each wave of pleasure before finally collapsing between Kili's spread legs to rest against his chest, limp and boneless and more than happy to lay there forever. Still, he can tell from the way his lover starts to squirm that the position isn't exactly comfortable for him, even if he does finally get to let his legs fall back down onto the bed, and so Ori lifts himself long enough to pull out and flop beside him on the bed. 

"I hope that didn't disappoint for your first time," he chuckles breathlessly, a grin on his face as he looks sideways at the other dwarf. Kili catches him in a kiss, and Ori is more than willing to turn onto his side and press flush against the Prince, enjoying the rather sloppy, lazy way their tongues tangle together. He combs his fingers through his lover's sweaty brown hair and is about to lament that they'd need another bath when Kili's question causes his mind to short circuit.

"Were you serious when you said you'd be interested in having Fili in our bed?" 

Ori stares at him, looking for any sign of anger or discomfort or deception. Was Kili unhappy that he'd mentioned other dwarves while they were having sex? But, no, if anything Kili actually seems quite interested, if the faint pink flush rising in his cheeks was anything to go by.

A sly grin steals across Ori's lips, and he leans in to lick away a smear of come from Kili's chin, rubbing idly at his scalp.

"I could be, if you were interested," he mused, arching a curious eyebrow at the small buck of Kili's hips. 

At this rate, Ori was going to develop a reputation for debauching innocent virgins.

Ori, the Plunderer of the Line of Durin, slayer of virginity.

He could learn to get used to it.


End file.
